Protection
by Atomic Lilith
Summary: He would do anything to protect the Tenth, even if it meant letting someone die. Yandere!5927


**Author's note: Dedicated to ****TwistxFall, because without her, this would have never been written, and just stayed as a weird thought in my head that would eventually be forgotten. She the biggest KHR fan I know and her stories are far better than my own, so if you should go read them, if you haven't already.**

**This is yet another bad fanfic written by me, sorry for the crappiness. **

He watched as she fell. Her body limp and no longer graceful, like a marionette, whose strings had been cut. Blood snaked out of the many bullet holes, and flowed down her soft skin like vines on a tree, blooming into lovely red flowers on her white dress. Her eyes became that of a doll's, open, but sightless and blank.

Tsuna fell to his knees in shock at the death, and, reached out with a trembling hand, his finger tips brushing against her still warm cheek. His body shook with shock and horror, he said that he would protect her, but he wasn't able to keep his promise. He failed her. His bright brown eyes filled with tears. "K-kyoko..." Tsuna whimpered, as the hot tears began to rush down his face.

There was a loud, mechanical, "Click," as the assassin reloaded his gun. The tall man grinned, wildly, like a fox who had been stalking a rabbit, only to discover that the rabbit had a broken leg and would be unable to flee. He moved from behind the building he had been hiding behind, and stepped into the warm sunshine, without fear. He would be the fox to kill the rabbit known as "Vongola Dicimo." He would would make it so that his family would gain renown and fear. And it was going to be so easy, his prey wasn't even trying to run!

The assassin's grin grew even wider as he stepped next to the trembling teenager. He lifted his gun into the air and watched as the sunlight glinted silver off the barrel. There was no need to rush, he could enjoy the kill. It could be long, drawn out, and filled with excruciating pain. He was about to reach forward and grab the small brunette, when he was knocked to the ground.

His back hit the ground with an audible crack and he groaned in pain. The would-be killer had no time to reorient himself before he was kicked in the lower abdomen. He let out another pained moan, and was punched in the face. Blood dripped from his now broken nose, as the attacker grabbed him by his greasy blond hair and smashed his head onto the pavement. His head was lifted and smashed down again and again. With each blow, his hair turned a darker shade of red and the pain changed more and more into numbness, until he no longer felt anything at all.

After kicking the dead man a few more times, Gokudera stopped his brutal attack, and turned to his beloved boss. "Tenth?" he said in a worried half whisper. When he received no sign of acknowledgment, the silver haired teen reached out and place a bloody hand on Tsuna's shoulder and stared into his numb, blank, eyes. They matched the eyes of a corpse.

Gokudera swallowed as he felt the guilt and horror flow though his being. Tsuna was hurt because Kyoko was dead, and she didn't need to die. He couldhave saved her. He could have warned her. He could have done something, he could have done _anything._ But he did _nothing. _He let her _DIE. He let Kyoko DIE. _

It was true that he never liked her, it wasn't even much of a stretch to say that he hated her, but he never meant to let her die, not when she brought the Tenth so much joy. He didn't want her to die. Did he? Then why didn't he do anything to stop her from being shot? Why didn't he move when he saw the shadow of the assassin? Why did he let her die?

Gokudera pushed the questions out of his head. He hadn't done anything wrong. If he had done something to warn Kyoko, she would have moved out of the way and her body wouldn't have shielded the Tenth from the bullets. The Tenth could have been hurt or killed! It was her fault for choosing to go down this street, Gokudera had watched as she suggested it to the Tenth. It was her fault. In fact, she _deserved _to die for putting the Tenth into danger.

Gokudera leaned down and gently picked up Tsuna, holding him in the way a groom holds a bride. The small brunette was far to numb and in shock to even notice that he was being held. Not even when his right hand man kissed him softly on the forehead, did he react.

The taller kissed the young Vongola Dicimo again, this time on the lips, which were warm and soft, and tasted salty from tears. Gokudera pressed the Tenth's warm body closer to his own as he walked off, leaving the corpses as they lay. He would do anything to protect his boss. No one would get away with hurting the Tenth or putting him into danger, and he would rip anyone who dared to try into pieces, because that's what they deserve.


End file.
